I Love You, I Do
by klainecrisscolferforever
Summary: Prompt: EMISON plz something with a paige and alison showdown in front of everyone and Ali ends up confessing her undying love for emily
1. Chapter 1

Alison knew coming back to Rosewood would cause so much chaos, but she promised. She promised herself, the girls, but most importantly she promised Emily. Her deepest regret was all the pain she caused Emily and how everything played out. Emily, in Ali's opinion, was the most loyal and she loved her most. Alison regrets a lot of things, but hurting Emily in anyway is her biggest. All her enemies now knew where she was, that she was alive, and how to get to her, but nothing prepared her for this week at all. A few weeks of being back in school, the endless stares, constant gossip, and ruthless death glares the five survived it all. "So, this just keeps getting more awkward and awkward," says an obvious Hanna. "Really Hanna? Ali is back from the dead. Not to mention we've been on everyone's radar for almost three years now," states Spencer. Everyone else rolls their eyes, not in the mood for the Spencer vs. Hanna showdown. "Look guys. We just have to deal because no matter what we do or say, someone is always lurking or talking about us," Emily says as she walks off. Alison stares longingly after her not knowing her friends and someone else was staring at her. "Ali, tell her," says Aria followed by two agreeing nods. "I can't. She either won't believe me or hate me for what I've done. I feel terrible and I don't wanna cause her anymore pain then I already have. Don't worry about me I'll be fine," Ali smiles sadly and walks in the opposite direction. She doesn't know she is being followed until she reaches the corridor. "Hey Ali." Ali turns and frowns in confusion. "Erm, hey pi – Paige. Sorry, old habits die hard."

"At least some things die," mumbles Paige. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing, I just have a question to ask."

"Okay, you can ask, but I don't know if I have an answer."

"Do you have feelings for Emily?"

"First, I don't see how that is any of your business and two why do you care?"

"Well, as Emily's GIRLFRIEND, I think I have a right to know who's going to try to take her away. TRY being the keyword here because I won't let her go without a fight," backlashes Paige. "Okay, you need to relax. Emily is a big girl and can handle herself. It's her choice to make, not that she has one, and not your right to do anything. So just back off and leave me alone." Paige stops her from leaving and backs her in a corner. "Admit it. Admit that you want Emily. Just so you can play and toy and mess with her head like you do to everyone you come across. Admit that you just want her as a trophy to take off the shelf whenever and wherever you want to. You don't care about her. You don't have her best interest at heart, so just leave her the hell alone because you will NEVER have her. She is MINE and you are out of luck. So YOU back off!" shouts Paige. The screaming girls draws a crowd, among this crowd is Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and hidden way Emily. "You know what Paige, you know what everybody. I have done some pretty shitty things. I have hurt a lot of people who I love more than anything. I have treated a lot of you, even my friends like they don't matter when it was the total opposite. I may have made mistakes, but no one is perfect, and neither are ANY of you. I regret so much, but at least I can own up to them instead of shrugging them off in favor of pointing out others flaws. I. FUCKED. UP. Okay, but don't tell me something when you are just as guilty. My best friends, the ones who are still dealing with my shit, who risked a lot to find me, who went through hell to help me are everything to me. However, I almost lost them because of who I was compared to who I am now. And you want me to admit it Paige? I LOVE EMILY FIELDS! But I can never tell her that because of you people condemning me for every damn mistake I've made or because I hurt her when I just didn't know how to deal. But I will tell you this, you can do whatever you want to me, but leave my friends alone. I'm done with you people." Ali runs off crying to the locker rooms. Someone enters and with Ali not looking up she knows who it is from her scent and presence alone. "I'm sorry. I really hope you didn't hear that, but don't hate me. I didn't mean to say it, but just don't be mad," sobs Ali. "Look at me, Ali." She looks into Emily's eyes. "Did you mean it? Any of it." A nod. "Good because I love you too. Have for a long time and was just waiting for you," confesses Emily. "Really?"

"Really." They smile at each and then Emily is moving closer and Ali pulls her into a long passionate and loving kiss. They break away and smile lovely at each other. "I love you Ali."

"I love you too Emily," as they dive in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys! What's going on?" greets Ali. "Oh nothing new same old same old. Why are you so happy?" smirks Hanna. "Oh no reason except," - Ali is cut off by a lingering kiss to the lips. "... That," she finishes with a smile. "Hi guys!" Emily says as she sits down unloading her unfinished homework. Aria, Hanna, and Spencer all share a look, "FINALLY!" they all squeal happily in union. Emily blushes as she leans into a smiling Ali's warm embrace. "Yes, we are officially together. After being embarrassed in front of the whole school because of _her, _we talked it out and now we're happy as can be," states Ali as she pecks Em on the lips chastely. "We are so happy for you guys, you have no idea!" exclaimed Hanna as the others nodded in agreement. "Well it was about time. I've loved this girl since I met her and now I got her," Ali smiles proudly. _Awwwww. _They all talk and chat until they hear a _BANG! _Everyone around lets out a scream and run for cover. The girls look around as they find shelter and notice blood. Huge amounts of blood at their table running from a body. Ali sits their, body draped over Emily, a bullet wound in her chest. The girls scream and rush to her aide, and try to stop the bleeding. They look up across the corridor and see none other than Paige with a gun pointed at their table. Emily reluctant to leave Ali's side cries as Spencer rushes after Paige, pinning her to the pavement. Someone calls the police and asks for an ambulance to come to Rosewood High. Nobody saw what happened, nobody knew it was coming, but Ali did. She saw the gun pointed their way, a clear shot at Ali but with misjudgment directed at Emily. Nobody realized Ali took the bullet that was meant for her, but directed at the love of her life, nobody knew that she just saved her best friends. "What the hell is wrong you?! You could've have killed her you bitch!" yelled Hanna. "That's the idea princess. She took what was mine! I told her to stay away and she didn't listen! I hope she dies, I hope it's too late!" Paige screams as Spencer keeps her hold on her. "Baby please. Please please please. You can't leave me, I just got you back! Stay with me Ali, you can do it. Stay with me," Emily chants over and over again. They hear the ambulance approach in the distance. "I love you Em. I t-t-told you I did. I l-l-love you baby." Ali loses consciousness as the paramedic rushes to her side to load her onto the stretcher.

* * *

"She's fine. She lost a lot of blood, the bullet just missed her heart, and she's expected to make a full recovery," informs the doctor. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief and relax. "When can we see her? Can we see her please?" pleads Emily as the girls try to calm her down. "You can go back in a minute, she is sedated and will awake soon. We don't want to overwhelm her so maybe three or four at a time?" she states then walks away informing the nurse. "You girls go on. She wants to see you more than anyone right now. It's fine, just tell her we will be in soon and that we love her," allows Jessica Dilarentis as her and her family wait. "Oh god, Ali!" "You had us all worried sick!" "Thank God you're okay!" "Oh baby, I thought I lost you again!" they all cried at the same time. "Guys I'm fine. Really just hurts that's all." They all talk and replay the events after Ali went unconscious. They then realized that there were others who wanted to see her. They all hugged, kissed, and promised to see Ali tomorrow and left when Ali stopped Emily. "It was meant for me, the bullet. But the gun was directed at you and I blocked it. I blocked it so it would hit the right person and not you. I would die for you Emily Fields and I mean that with all my heart," confesses Ali. Tears fall as Emily replies, "I love you too Alison Dilarentis, so much." They share a long passionate kiss and both think, _This is where I belong._


End file.
